The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to plumbing fixtures and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to systems and methods for controlling operation of a plumbing fixture.
Various attempts have been made to solve problems with conventional plumbing fixtures, including U.S. Pat. No. 9,631,350, U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,053, U.S. App. Pub. No. 2017/0121954, U.S. App. Pub. No. 2016/0312457, U.S. App. Pub. No. 2011/0167550 and WO 2015/036767, however, all are insufficient for various reasons.